vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Momiji
|-|Default= |-|Ninja Gaiden 3= |-|Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z= Summary Momiji (紅葉) is Kureha's younger sister and Ryu Hayabusa's apprentice who first appears in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword. She later appeared as a playable character in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 and an NPC in both Ninja Gaiden 3 and Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z. Like Kasumi, she is available as a free DLC Character in Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge for the Wii U system and as an unlockable character for the Xbox 360 and PS3 systems. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely 6-B to 6-A Name: Momiji Origin: Ninja Gaiden Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon Shrine Maiden Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Allows her to sense her path, and evil spirits in her proximity), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Master Naginata and Archer, Ki Manipulation (As a shrine maiden, Momiji is proficient at channeling her ki to purify haunted locations and evil forces), Healing (Can heal an ally who is on the verge of death), Afterimage Creation, Fire Manipulation (With Ninpo), Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely Country level to Continent level (Comparable to Ryu Hayabusa and assists him in his fight against Yaiba. Capable of defeating two Tengus at once) Speed: Hypersonic, Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (Comparable to Ryu, moves short distances so quickly she leaves afterimages of herself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, likely Country Class to Continent Class Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly Country level to Continent level (Comparable to Ryu, tanked hits from two Tengus at once) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, several hundred meters with Heavensong Bow and kunai Standard Equipment: *'Katana:' A basic katana sword used by the ninjas of the Hayabusa clan. Momiji mastered the use of this weapon under Ryu Hayabusa's tutelage. *'Heavenly Dragon Naginata:' A "Shizuka" type naginata weapon kept by the Dragon Shrine Maidens, it is said to be carved from the tailbone of a dragon. This is Momiji's main weapon. *'Heavensong Bow:' A bow used by the Dragon Shrine Maidens in rituals, where Shrine Maidens would pluck the bowstring like an instrument to drive away evil spirits. *'Kunai:' Ninja throwing knives. Momiji uses these in Ninja Gaiden 3 along with her bow. They have the same functionality as Shurikens. Intelligence: Very high, mastered the arts of Shrine Maiden. Highly skilled fighter Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Art of the Crimson Lotus:' A divine ninpo that transforms dancing leaves into flames that incinerate evil in a vortex of purifying fire. The sacred flames will only burn the wicked, leaving the innocent unscathed. *'Ultimate Ninpo:' Merging Momiji's ninpo with an ally, their combined might creates a powerful ninpo attack. *'Autumn Flame:' A technique where Momiji uses a small amount of ki to unleash a fireball. It is unlockable skill in Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Healers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6